Learn It the Hard Way
by Sorcerer Huntress
Summary: Carrot gets a curse that turns him into a girl!!! Warning: Citrus, Flashing, all that good stuff that makes you wild!!! ^_^ Please R&R!!! UPDATED: THIRD CHAPER UP!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Lear it the Hard way  
  
  
  
When the hour of midnight comes, you shall feel the pain of a woman.  
  
"Oh Pretty Girl!!!!" Carrot chased another blonde down the street.   
"YEEK! PERVERT!!!!!!" The blonde smacked him.  
"You are a womanizer aren't you?" asked a young lady standing behind him. "I know your kind...."  
"Hell yeah! I am womanizer hear me roar!!" Carrot answered the girl. He noticed her good looks and smiled. "Hey, you're a woman, wanna go on a date?!"  
"When the hour of midnight comes," She glared at him. "You shall feel the pain of a woman. Till the sun rises at the dawn, you shall stay that way. When true love finds you, you will then be relieved of this curse."  
"Sorry babe, but I don't believe in curses." Carrot winked.  
"Oh you will soon enough..." She smiled.  
  
"Brother, are you sure she wasn't a sorcerer?" Marron asked.  
"Yeah! Plus, you can't curse El Love Machine!!" Carrot laughed at the thought he might be cursed.   
"Carrot, you don't know that for sure." Tira scolded.  
"Nobody can curse my Darling!!!" Chocolate clung onto Carrot's arm.  
"I'm gonna laugh my ass off when you die of that curse-thing!" Gateau chuckled.  
  
"Curse..." Carrot mumbled. "Stupid..."   
The night was late. Around 11:57. Carrot was in the Inn room, ready for bed. Tira and Chocolate shared a room, and Gateau and Marron shared one too. Carrot had a whole room to himself. The room was small, but comfortable. Carrot sat on the soft bed and thought of that girl.   
Did she really put a curse on him? No. Curses were silly things to just scare people with. But the more he thought of it, the more uneasy he felt.  
  
  
Sooooooooooooooo? Was that okay? Do you want to hear the rest? There really is no plot yet.... Hm.... The next stuff will come in the other chapters. Please review! If you don't want anymore, I don't CARE!!! I'm still gonna put it up!!! HA!!! I wanna dedicate this to Fala, because I used "I am Womanizer hear me roar!"......... without her permission... ^_^;;;; Will you let me use it...? Okay, please review for me!!! Anybody out there....? Yep. Anyone to review this would be nice. Uh-huh... I'm waiting....  
  
Chocolate Covered Raisins steal my clothes in the middle of the night.... Is that bad...?  
~*^*~Café Latte 


	2. What the hell...?!

Chapter 2  
What the Hell...?  
"Curses," Carrot laughed to himself. "just stupid things to scare people. Aint no way that babe cursed me."  
As soon as the words had left his mouth, there was a sudden pain that stabbed at his chest. He gasped as the pain became more and more intense. Then, it had started to spread throughout his whole body. It felt like fire running through his veins, killing him temporarily. Soon, it felt like an iron hand was gripping at his heart, squeezing until there was almost nothing left.   
He fell to the floor. This pain was too intense. It was worse that when he transformed through zoanthropy. Heck, it was even worse than when Tira, and Chocolate whipped him back to normal. And suddenly it was over.   
"What...the...hell....?" He panted in a voice not his own.   
He weakly picked himself off the floor. It took all of his energy just to walk the few steps over to the dresser mirror. When he reached it, he starred wide eyed, mouth gaped, at the reflection in the mirror.  
"W-what the hell is going on?!"   
Inside that mirror, was not Ihis/I reflection. It was that of a beautiful woman. Her hair was black and long, spiking out at the end. Black cowlicks covered some of her face. Her eyes were the deep chestnut brown as his. She wore exact same clothes that he wore, down to the wrist bands.   
"This isn't me...." He said in the voice that belonged to that woman. 


	3. Two Girly Brothers?!

**Chapter 3 Two Girly Brothers?!**

At the hour of midnight you will feel the pain of a woman… 

            The words of the girl had echoed throughout his mind. Carrot now, definitely believed in curses!! He stared at the reflection in the mirror. He lowered his gaze a little, and noticed the large breasts where some of his muscles were. His mouth dropped as he poked them with his finger. They were definitely real!!

"This… can't happen…." He gulped. 

            A wave of nausea came over him, and he fell onto the bed. After a few minutes of lying there and taking a few deep breathes in and out, there was a knock on the door. Marron came in. 

"Brother, Gateau got me mad, so can I sleep in here with you?" He hadn't noticed Carrot lying on the bed. 

            He turned his head and finally noticed his brother. Only it wasn't his brother lying on the bed. It was a beautiful woman dressed in the clothes of his brother. 

"B-Brother?!" Marron gasped.

"Who the hell else?!" Carrot grumbled.

"H-how…? Did… Did you….?! WHY?!" "Remember that incredibly hot babe I told you about? The one who said she cursed me?" 

Marron nodded.

"I believe in curses now…" Carrot moaned. 

            Marron looked away from the woman on the bed. He still can't explain it, but a a rose tinted blush came upon his face as he said these words: 

"Well if it helps, B-Brother, you l-look really pretty…"

"Thanks…" Carrot sighed. 

            There was an awkward silence until Carrot decided to break it. 

"Marron? Can you promise me something?" 

"Hmn?"

"Don't tell anyone else about this. Not Tira, Chocolate, Milphey, or even Gateau!"

"Brother, you have my word."

Sorry for the really short Chapters lately….. ^_^;;;;;; But sooooooooo do you yall like it? I am NOT trying to go for CarrotxMarron!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!! It's eeeeeevil!!! *shudders involuntarily* Yuck! But I am goin for lots of peeps liking Carrot…. In female version that is. (I personally like him better male… *giggle*) Um… yeah….. Pleas R&R!!! yep…. That would be nice…. I mean, I'm just writing stuff for you… the least you can do is review it…. *very sarcastic* hahahaha….. But please R&R!!! bye!!!!

~*^*~Sorcerer Huntress


End file.
